Les couleurs de l'espoir
by Nanieblue
Summary: OS réalisé pour un concours, avec une liste de mots donnés.   J'ai choisi Heroes & plus particulièrement le personnage d'Emma.


**Titre****:**Les couleurs de l'espoir  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Nanieblue  
><strong>Copyrights:<strong>Les personnages suivant sont la propriété de Tim Kring, NBC, Allan Arkush & Dennis Hammer.

**Spoiler:** Cet OS se passe à la fin de la saison 4.

**Commentaires****:**OS écrit pour un concours sur le forum de Bibliofics. Le but étant d'intégrer une liste de mots dans une fanfic. Voici les mots proposés : chant, dormir, bulletin, calendrier, crayon, terre, boîte, carte, livre & guerre.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Figée devant le calendrier de sa cuisine, elle était en train de compter les jours depuis l'annonce faite par Claire. Depuis cette fameuse soirée où le destin des gens, dotés de pouvoirs, avait changé pour toujours. Elle en voulait un peu à cette jeune femme d'avoir fait le grand plongeon devant un parterre de journaliste et de s'être relever sans une égratignure, ou presque. L'image avait fait le tour du monde et encore aujourd'hui, après plus d'une année, certains bulletins d'informations rediffusaient cette image.

Depuis plus d'un an, la guerre était déclarée contre ces monstres qui étaient dotés - bien malgré eux - de pouvoirs. Une partie de la population mondiale était terrifiée à l'idée de croiser ces gens hors-normes, et pourtant ils étaient partout… Et une grande partie d'entre eux faisait tous pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une nouvelle organisation internationale avait vu le jour, visant à répertorier, classifier et parfois même enfermer, ces extraordinaires individus. Et dans l'ombre un homme et sa nièce, résistait à cette menace permanente, au sein d'un groupe de résistance.

Elle prit le crayon qui était aimanté au frigo et barra le jour d'une croix lorsque son cœur marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle lâcha le crayon qui tomba au sol, faisant naitre une symphonie de couleurs. Elle avait eu cette désagréable sensation qu'un tremblement de Terre raisonnait dans tout son corps, mais ce n'était que les battements de son cœur. Son cœur battait la chamade car elle pensait à Peter et à ce jour, cette date, où il était parti un an plus tôt.

Le matin-même, Peter avait traversé son esprit. Après une nuit agitée, elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil alors qu'elle était au beau milieu d'un livre. Le roman qu'elle avait lu avant de dormir n'était pas des plus passionnants, mais il lui avait permis de penser à autre chose, réussissant à fermer les yeux quelques heures. Ce n'était pas le chant des sirènes qui raisonnait dans la rue qui l'avait réveillé. Elle ne les entendait pas. Mais c'est une pensée, une sensation, comme si Peter avait été là.

Emma ramassa le crayon qu'elle avait fait tomber, le repositionna sur le frigo, puis alla chercher une boite dans sa buanderie. Elle s'installa sur son lit et l'ouvrit. Un petit sourire empli d'une certaine nostalgie, vint naitre sur ses lèvres. A l'intérieur de la boite se trouvait une couronne, une petite couronne de princesse en plastique que Peter avait déposé sur sa tête, un soir à l'hôpital. Elle la déposa sur ses cheveux blonds en repensant à ce moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans cette salle, à jouer du piano, où un concert de couleurs avait envahi la pièce rien que pour eux. Puis elle fouilla au fond de la boite et en sortit une carte, releva le battant et pu lire ceci :

" _Très chère Emma,_

_Le monde n'était pas encore prêt pour affronter la vérité. Et j'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas cette guerre qui me désole le plus, mais c'est de ne plus être près de toi. J'espère qu'un jour les gens comprendrons que nous sommes des êtres humains tout comme eux, avec bien plus d'humanité que certains. Je suis aussi ravie que ton pouvoir ne se voit pas, ravie que tu puisses vivre une vie normale. Mais je suis certain que nos détracteurs dresseraient le drapeau blanc si les nôtres étaient aussi généreux et sensible que toi. C'est toi qui me donne l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur Emma. C'est toi qui me donne la force de continuer notre quête. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Peter"_

La jeune femme essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, s'allongea sur son lit, serrant contre son cœur la carte de Peter. Elle avait hâte que les choses se tassent et qu'ils se retrouvent enfin. La chambre d'Emma s'illuminait de jolies couleurs, suivant les battements de son cœur. Puis les couleurs s'estompèrent et la jeune femme s'endormit paisiblement.


End file.
